Lesson 4: Big Fortune on the Tatami
" " is the fourth manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary ( Nanako ) Mizuki is screaming happily as ( Eikichi ) Onizuka drive his motorcycle with his head bowed, trying to peep inside her skirt!!! She commented how fun it is riding on a motorcycle, basking in the wind. She then asked Onizuka whether his motorcycle engine capacity is 750cc, and he replied it was 900cc. Onizuka wondered what tricks she will do next, but he promised himself that he won't be caught this time, as he still trying to peep under skirts by driving faster. As he revved up his motorcycle, her skirts is bouncing higher, and Onizuka blushed. Suddenly Mizuki asked him what's he doing. She then accused him of peeping by making the skirt bounce, and that he's being doing that for quite a long time. Onizuka then answered her by saying that his posse is meant to check for any patrol cars, like he do when in his biker-gang days. Mizuki knows she's right because his face is red, and he don't have to worry, even that Onizuka still want to deny it.... They then arrived at a large house. Onizuka is overawed by the size of her house, and also the Jaguar and Mercedes Benz her family have. Mizuki then replied that this isn't her property, as it's mom and dad's. Onizuka countered as the cars is her parents', then she could use it too. Then they entered the house, which is big, Onizuka started to praise her wealth again. Then he asked how they clean the house, and she say they have maids. Onizuka then commented that they must be rich, because of the cars and maids, and asked what's their jobs. She answered that his father is a CEO of a large company, and mother have a chain of import-export firms with 4 branches in Tokyo alone. That's why her family employed maids. By then Onizuka is calculating whether he should kidnap Mizuki for ransom or not. Suddenly Onizuka land his eyes to a serving of sushi on the table, with a note for Mizuki that say that her mom will be late. He's excited of seeing the high-grade sushi for the first time in his life, and asking permission from her to taste some of the unagi inside the package. Mizuki then suddenly grabbed the sushi plate away from Onizuka, and dumped the contents inside the trashbin. Onizuka is weeping while he tried to salvage some of the unagi, when Mizuki asked him to go to his place instead, as they will be more fun there, and she will cook too. As she grabbed him to go to his house, she say that she will cook soup for him. Onizuka asked about the unagi, but Mizuki replied that it wasn't good anyway...... At Onizuka' house, Mizuki had finished cooking her special creation ( looks like some steaks to me ), and asked Onizuka to eat together with her. But Onizuka is so distressed with the loss of oppurtunity of eating a high-class unagi for the first time in his life. He then asked Mizuki whether her decision to dump such a good unagi is correct. But Mizuki ignored his question and offered a bowl of soup cooked by her. But Onizuka is too occupied with the thought of unagi he didn't touch the Mizuki foods after all. Mizuki then become sad at his refusal to eat her cooking, and started to dump the fried steak into the dustbin, forcing him to say that he will eat her steaks, making her happy. In the next scene, Onizuka is staring on a mountain of steaks to eat, while Mizuki encouraged him to eat as she will cook more. She then reminisced about her past, when her mother taught her on how to cook the steak she' cooking now. She tell Onizuka that her house used to be just like Onizuka's, when her father is just a worker in a shop and her mother as a cashier. At that time, all of them sleep together at night. Her memories was invoked when she comes to Onizuka's house for the first time, how happy their family were at that time. Onizuka commented that actually Mizuki could have such memories, and say that she could tell him her problems. Suddenly Mizuki asked for Onizuka' permission for her to live with him, shocking Onizuka. Mizuki added that she will cook for him everyday, and she'll made him a stuffed turkey in Thanksgiving, and go with him to celebrate the new year countdown. Onizuka is silent, prompting her to ask him whether he will accept her idea or not. And Onizuka say no, and tell her to go home. At the video arcade, Mizuki is shown playing videogames. Onizuka then reminded her that it was already 10pm, and wanted to take her home. But she refused, as she wanted to play more. Onizuka then grabbed her and dragged her out of the arcade. Mizuki try to protest, but it's falling into deaf ears. Onizuka then tell her to appreciate all the things she have, or else God will punish her. Mizuki then pleaded to Onizuka that she will sleep at his house for only 1 night, and she will pay. Onizuka rejected it, as he is still under probation. He will not let her live at her house no matter what happened, and started to comment how stubborn student nowadays are. He turned his head just to see Mizuki leap from the back of his motorcycle right into a path of an incoming truck. But fortunately Onizuka used his motor riding skills to save her from certain death. Onizuka then started to scold Mizuki, but she replied that she rather be dead than returning to her house. Onizuka is dumbed down. Mizuki, criying now, screams that she really hate her home, while Onizuka just stares at her. Onizuka have no choice but to take her to his house. There he say that he only let her sleep in his room for one night, while he himself is sleeping outside his room inside a sleeping bag... References * https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/4.php Category:Manga Chapters